everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Le Poulet
Clothilde Le Poulet, more commonly known as Chloe, is the second child and only daughter of Amyas Le Poulet, or Clarence, from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. She used to not worry about her story, but her older brother died when she was fourteen, and now it's up to her. Destined to live a pretty full life at the hands of the next Hank Morgan, then die of disease when he's gone, Chloe's torn. On the one hand, it's not the best path to follow, the other hand, it's not that horrible. She's a Roybel. Appearance Chloe has fine light brown hair she wears in a single, loose, braid that extends to her waist. She wears a lavender turtleneck, a tan vest, and black leggings. On her feet are scuffed, brown boots, crusted from heel to calf with mud. She has light tan skin and dark eyes, and wire rimmed glasses she only wears when she's studying. When she's not studying, she keeps the glasses in her vest pocket. Personality Studious. Like her father before her, who was a quick study to the Yankee's lessons, Chloe never comes across a problem she can't solve or a question she doesn't know the answer too. Which is weird, since you never see her studying, at all. Brave. Chloe, much like Briar, wants to live her life to the fullest before she dies of sickness. There's not much in the world she'll admit she's afraid of, (except for sea serpents, but her logic is their not from this ''world, she said this world.) Silly. She's not afraid to kick off her boots and maybe have a little fun. She knows what fun is, and isn't about to let others have it without her. Beneath all that, Chloe's hiding something that makes her not want to wake up in the morning some days. She feels heavy, sad, weighed down by the whole weight of the world. She just can't properly function some days, and other days, she's just fine. Friends 'Leo Lavine''' Leo meant Chloe because they were visiting the same cemetary. (Him to see his aunt, her to see her brother.) They gradually have become close enough that Chloe has found herself spilling out her troubles to Leo the way she used to to Elkannah. He isn't trying to take his place, but rather, be their for her when she needs it, which makes her happy. She doesn't see him as a replacement, but rather as a substitute. Romance She's still looking. She used to like this boy back home, and it was pretty serious for a while, then her brother died. she had to cancel a date they had been planning for a month to go to his funeral. The boy was furious and told Chloe it was either him or Elkannah, and Chloe chose her brother. She was not going to forget her only brother just because her boyfriend thought he was more important than that. So she wants to find someone who will not only let her visit her brother, but come with her. Family Father: Clarence Le Poulet (Deceased) Chloe was born about a month after her father died in the cave. Her mother had been pregnant with her before the man died and Chloe actually doesn't really know that much about him, other than what the story tells. Father's day is not the greatest holiday for Chloe. Big Brother: Elkannah Le Poulet (Deceased) These two were only nine months apart in age, yet he tried to be her substitute father. Elkannah received some strange illness the day of his jousting tournament, which made him easy to defeat. In his final round, his enemy knocked him off his horse and the poor boy was too weak to get back up. He died ten minutes later. Before he died, Elkannah loved to help teach his sister everything she might need to know and then some. In fact, he told her after the tournament he had an important secret to tell her. He never got to tell her whatever it was, and Chloe can't help but wonder just what he wanted her to know. Pet Back home, she had a pet dragon named Candle. In Ever After she got a kitten named Blue. Blue's black with wide blue eyes, hence his name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court